Christmas Memories
by gods sent angel
Summary: A short story about how Akane helped Ryoga once when they were very young. one shot. R&R please!


Hey there pplz! This story is for a friend of mine. Sad to say I rarely write anime fan fiction although it's my biggest obsessions (the anime, not the ff). Sad, huh? Okay, I got this idea and I am writing it for her, so Kailey; Merry Christmas!

Don't own Ranma ½ or anything else by Rumiko Takahashi, but I would love to own it all!

--------------

_/pit pat pit pat/_ Small feet running on the snow slicked streets. The lights are dimming, the time is almost come. Tiny legs flail as they hit an ice patch and fall. No time for tears, no time to care; little arms push upward, up righting slight young body. No time for the stinging pain in baby thighs, no time for the frigid air that burns childish lungs.

Finally a warm and inviting home comes into view around the corner. Young muscles find a new burst of energy at the sight and quickly cover the distance. In the doorway is a woman with kindly eyes and a motherly disposition.

"Akane," she calls lovingly to the little girl now ascending the stoop, "Where've you been? We were worried." The small child blushes softly as she steps up to her mother.

"I'm sorry mamma," she apologizes, hugging her leg before being scooped up and carried in the house, door closing behind her. From the left of the hallway is a door through which light is cascading. Mother carries daughter to the lighted area, lovingly smiling all the while. In the room are two other sisters and her father, all huddled about the tree erected in the center of the room. Akane smiles at them and they return the gesture.

"There you are," her father greets. Akane nods and reaches inside her small coat, producing a slightly crumpled paper star.

"Here it is pappa," she says, holding the pitiful scrap out to her family. "I found the star." Her father smiles at her and takes the proffered ornament gently. He turns and places it atop the slim tip of the pine branches. All stare at the tree in wonder and peace, all are happy. Akane lets out a small sigh, glad she was not late for this special event and cuddles closer to her mother. How could anyone not be happy at this moment.

--------------

Outside stood a figure, watching sadly as they Tendo family enjoyed the holiday glow. He didn't know them, he didn't have to. They were so obviously happy. He sniffled a few times not knowing what else to do other than watch and pretend that was him in there, being held by his mother and enjoying the company of his family. A cold gale blew past him, ardently reminding him he _wasn't_ in that house, or any house for that matter. He coughed a little before resuming his sniffles when he saw the little girl turn and look at him. She sat up from where she had been leaning against her mothers shoulder and stared at him for a moment before wriggling out of her mother's grasp. The second her feet touched the floor she walked quickly to him and opened the glass door that separated them. Behind her he could hear her parents asking her who was out there and telling her to shut the door. The boy was afraid for a second she would, but she gingerly set one foot on the deep snow encircling the koi pond next to the door and stepped down to greet him.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked innocently. "Why aren't you at home with your mamma and pappa?" The boy felt tears begin to well up in his eyes and his throat began to constrict as he tried to keep a level voice.

"I don't know where I am," he replied honestly, his voice full of fright and loneliness. "I got lost and now I can't find my way home." The tears began to work into his voice and one or two saline drops found their way down his paled cheeks. The little girl looked at him for a moment, her eyes filled with the innocent compassion of a child filled with the spirit of Christmas.

"What's your name?" she asked him curiously,

"Ryoga Hibiki," he replied with another sniffle as he wiped away his tears.

"My name's Akane Tendo," the little girl returned. "Won't you come inside and be warm, Ryoga?" Ryoga looked at her in shock, realizing she was extending her hand to him. He took it, slowly, letting himself be led into the warm house where Akane's parents were watching with concern. The little girl quickly shut the door behind them before turning to her family. "This is my friend," she announced to them as they watched uneasily. "His name is Ryoga Hibiki."

Ryoga was thoroughly shaken down to his core. He didn't have any friends. Even at his young age he was aware of and quite appreciative of Akane's unhindered declaration of comradeship, though he might not have understood what it was that made him so touched by the act. Akane's mother had moved toward them and knelt in front of her daughter.

"Honey," she said, "I'm glad he's your friend, but shouldn't he be with his family?" Ryoga felt something inside him shrink sadly and he fidgeted nervously as his new friend looked straight into her mother's eyes.

"But mamma," she protested softly, "he's lost. He doesn't know where he is. We can't leave him outside in the cold." Ryoga felt a little more at ease as Mrs. Tendo seemed to relent. She turned to him, a little boy standing bewildered and frightened in an unknown house surrounded by unknown people, and smiled.

"Ryoga," she asked softly. Her voice was soothing and calming, "would you like to stay for a little while so we can find your parents?" Ryoga nodded vigorously. "Alright," she nodded and gestured the boy further into the house where two older girls and what appeared to be Akane's father were sitting in front of a well decorate tree. The table in the middle of the room was already set for five and the food had been laid out. Akane turned to him as they entered the little room and he took in the spread.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Ryoga shook his head.

"No, I couldn't," he replied. Akane went and set him a place anyways. He watched as she arranged his chopsticks and bowl ever so carefully next to hers and then she sat down and waited for him. Quickly he moved to the spot laid out for him and bowed to them. "Thank you for your generosity," he said, stumbling a little on such a big word. The rest of the family seemed to loosen up and enjoy his timid and quiet company as well. They assured him it was quite alright and that he should make himself comfortable until they could contact his parents. He happily accepted and helped himself to a modest portion of rice.

After dinner the family sat around the tree talking. Ryoga sat to the side a little, not wholly comfortable with the setting as he was not family. Suddenly Akane turned to her mother and whispered something in her ear. He saw Mrs. Tendo shoot him a glance before nodding to her daughter and excusing themselves. As Akane left, Ryoga felt even more ill at ease. He didn't know these people, and they weren't as nice to him as Akane was, though they were nice all the same. He was beginning to squirm when Akane returned, a mischievous little twinkle in her eyes. Ryoga watched her curiously, but was too shy to ask, and so let the matter drop to the back of his mind.

Finally, some time later, Mrs. Tendo called his parents (his mother, luckily, was home, though his father was lost) and agreed to bring him home. Mrs. Tendo loaded him into their car and Akane followed, holding something under her jacket. The ride was rather uneventful, though Ryoga enjoyed it. He and Akane sat in the back talking about various things that crossed their childish fancy. Then the car pulled to a stop outside his home. The lights were on, and he could see his mother's silhouette on the curtains, letting him know someone was there. Saying a final thank you the Tendo's he slid out of the car and headed up to his house. The car did not move, however. Then, just as he was about to open his front door, he heard a car door open and shut behind him.

"Ryoga, wait!" Ryoga turned to see Akane running towards him, one hand under her jacket. She stopped in front of him and they just stood there for a second before either of them moved. Finally she pulled her arm out from under her jacket and produced a crudely wrapped gift, obviously done in haste by someone with little coordination. She handed it to him and he took it, not opening it just yet, but staring at her in confusion.

"Um..." she stammered, "It's a Christmas present, from me. I hope you like it." Before he had a chance to make any reply she turned and ran back to her car, waving goodbye as she went. "Merry Christmas!" she yelled as she went, disappearing into the car. Finally it sped away, leaving poor Ryoga on his front porch with a tattered gift. He wrestled with whether to take it in and open it or just do it here, the latter finally winning out.

Carefully he undid the brightly colored paper and unraveled his gift. Once untangled enough, a hideously ugly rag doll fell out. It looked like it was supposed to be an angel, but somehow it managed to miss the mark terribly. It was obviously well used, one eye was missing and the other one looked as if it were close to follow. One arm seemed to have been re-sewn several times to no avail. Its wings drooped like leftover pieces of cloth, its dress was barely existent. Multiple colored splotches told of numerous spills, some probably best not questioned too hard. Ryoga held it for a moment before he began to cry again. Whoever this girl was, he knew he would never forget her.

---------------

---12 years later-ish---

Ryoga finished decorating his tree at last and sighed. There was only one piece missing. He ran upstairs to his room and began to rifle through his things. He had unpacked most of his gear this time, and it was strange to not find it in his carry all. Finally, digging under the bed, he found it. He pulled out a small shoebox and gently carried it downstairs. Opening it he reached in and pulled out a battered, grotesque looking angel rag doll. He ran his fingers over its face gently as he smiled down on it. Ranma and Akane were finally married and together. This would be their first Christmas together. While he still wished that things had turned out differently he wasn't mad. Akane was so happy now, happiness he never could have given her. Tenderly he placed the little doll at the top of the tree and smiled. Warm hands wrapped around him from behind as he gazed up at the doll on its prized spot.

"Where'd you get that, Ryoga?" a gently voice asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"An angel gave it to me, Ukyo," he replied. "An angel with no wings."

--------------------

Okay, end credits. YES this is weird, ne? Kailey, I know you said Ranma/Akane, but I just felt like this worked so much better. I hope you liked it. R&R, k? And Merry Christmas!

And yes I gave them a car because I didn't know how else to get him home, so sue me. No, don't please. I'm poor.


End file.
